World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Four: Los Gatos de Diablo in Mexico
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Four: Los Gatos de Diablo in Mexico is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise TJ, Rosy, Zany, Scrounger, Pupnick, Ruby, Brambles, and Tatyana are in Acapulco, Mexico to stop Pablo and Rosa from destroying dog pounds. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Prankster was seeing the sights of Little Switzerland in Luxembourg when they suddenly come face to face with the miserable but extremely violent Amster and his partner, Georgia. After being pushed to the limit for the last time, Amster lost control of his temper and was about to kill Team Prankster when he suddenly malfunctions. It was revealed that the Unlucky Thirteen are robots while their real bodies are stored away at Murgatroyd's lair. With seven more members to find, the third World Tour saga continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (In Mexico, Team Beanstalk is driving on the road. As usual, Rosy is resting her feet on the dashboard.) TJ: Well, here we are. Acapulco, Mexico. Rosy:(Sigh) It's lovely. Tatyanna: You said it, Rosy. TJ: This is hardly a time for sight seeing. We have to find members of the Unlucky Thirteen. Brambles: Look! A poncho shop. TJ, would you mind if we shop for souvenirs? TJ: (Uneasy) Well, I don't know... Ruby: Come on, TJ. We might as well have some fun as long as we're in Mexico. Scrounger: Yeah. Rosy: Folk, please keep in mind that we're not on vacation. Like, TJ said; This is an important mission. TJ: Rosy is right. We'll enjoy themselves after we capture some members of the Unlucky Thirteen. (Pablo and Rosa are seen unpacking in a hotel room.) Pablo: We'll be hiding here until Master Murgatroyd gives us the okay. Rosa: By the way, what did Master Murgatroyd say our instructions were again? Pablo: We're going to all the pounds in Mexico and destroy them with these time bombs. That's our mission. (Pulls out a nail filer) But, first, I wanna sharpen my toenails in case of fighting. Rosa: I don't know, Pablo. I mean, sure Master Murgatroyd hates dogs as you and I do, but wouldn't that be overstepping our bounds? I mean, what if there are cats inside the pounds? Suppose if they get killed along with the other dogs? Pablo: Hmm. I've never thought of that. Perhaps we better discuss this with our master before we try anything. (Pablo starts filing his toenails.) Pablo: In the meantime, don't bother me while I file my toenails. (Pablo's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Pablo: Did you have to call right now! I'm in the midle of filing my nails! Unless you're my master, don't bother me! Emperor Murgatroyd: (Yelling) YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR MASTER! Palbo: Oh! Master Murgatroyd, sorry. I didn't realize it was you at first. Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, you should recognize my voice, you big-footed clown! What's keeping you from your mission?! Pablo: Well, when we first got here, we stopped to shop and eat. Then we decided to look for a hiding place, so we rented a room at the Flor De Cereza Hotel. Emperor Murgatroyd: Have you been using my credit card? Pablo: Uh, well... Emperor Murgatroyd: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M MADE OF, MONEY?! Get out of that hotel and get on with your mission! Pablo: Yes, Master. Rosa: Yes, Master. Pablo: And master? Emperor Murgatroyd: WHAT?! Pablo: Well, about our plan to blow up the pounds... Emperor Murgatroyd: What about it? Rosa: Suppose if there are cats like Pablo and I? Emperor Murgatroyd: Hmmm... Let me think about it. In the meantime, I'll find something else for you two to do while you relax. Pablo: Okay. Does that mean we can stay in the hotel? Emperor Murgatroyd: (Sighs in an annoyed tone) Yes. But remember, don't leave the hotel until I give you the signal. (Murgatroyd hangs up. Pablo sits down and files his toenails again. Meanwhille, TJ is still driving.) Rosy: TJ? TJ: Yes? Rosy: It's getting pretty late. Do you supose we should stop by a hotel or somewhere? TJ: Well, I guess. Where do you want to stay at? Scrounger: There's a hotel up ahead called the Flor de Cereza. Rosy: That sounds perfect. What do you think, TJ? TJ: Sure. (Back at the hotel, Pablo is still filing his toenails while Rosa is seen reading a Japanese comic book.) Rosa: Say, Pablo? Pablo: Yes, Rosa? Rosa: You don't supose one of the members of the rebellion has followed us here? Pablo: Of course not. (Showing Rosa his feet) Thanks to these babies, I'm too fast for them. (Rosa looks out the window and sees TJ getting out of his car.) Rosa: Hmm. He looks familiar. Don't you think so, Pablo? Pablo: Meh. Probably some tourists. They'll go away eventually. ( Team Beanstalk is seen in the hotel lobby. Ruby is sitting on a sofa painting her toenails.) TJ: Yes, my group and I would like to have a room. Are there any ones with a view? Concierge: Why yes. The room number is 311. TJ: Okay, guys. Let's check in. Ruby: Hold on! I'm not a guy. Tatyanna: It's a figure of speech, Ruby. TJ: Well, come on. Let's go. Part Two (Back at Pablo and Rosa's room, Pablo is showing Rosa his toenails.) Pablo: So, what do you think? Rosa: You did a good job on them, Pablo. Pablo: Heh. Always knew I do a job well done. (The two hear a door open. It came from across the hall.) Rosa: What was that? Pablo: Probably tourists. They'll go away soon. (Rosa peeks out from behind her door and sees Zany and Rosy enter a room from across the hall.) Rosa: Uh oh. Pablo: Uh oh what? Rosa: Come see for yourself. Pablo: Let me guess. Desiree sent her group here. Unfortunately, we gotta wait for Master Murgatroyd to give the signal. Rosa: But... Pablo: No buts! (At Team Beanstalk's room...) Pupnick: (Stretching) Where should we look for Pablo and Rosa? Ruby: Maybe we should ask the concierge. Zany: Good idea. (At Pablo and Rosa's room, Rosa peeks through the keyhole.) Rosa: Look, Pablo. They're leaving their room. Pablo: Are they heading this way? Rosa: Nope. but We'll wait a few minutes for them to return, so we can escape without a trace. Pablo: Good. (Resumes filing his toenails) Now I can continue filing my toenails in peace. Hey, see if this place has room service, will you? Rosa: Okay. (Goes by the telephone) What you do prefer to eat? Pablo: See if they have any pizza. but hold the Ink Cap Mushrooms. Rosa: Okay. (Back at the hotel lobby.) Concierge: Well, There are Two cats in a room at the floor You're in. I can't remember the number, however. Zany: Well, the reason why we ask you where they're staying is because we would like to visit them. Concierge: Oh. I see. Well, have fun. (Back at Pablo and Rosa's room...) Rosa: Mmm! This is good pizza. (Team Beanstalk enters Rosa and Pablo's room.) Rosa: Uh-oh. TJ: All right! The jig is up! Are you going to come quietly? Pablo: (Pointing to the right) Look! I just saw Tom Shanks and Jon Howzer walking by! TJ: Where? (Rosa and Pablo make a run for it to the laundry chute.) Pupnick: Hey! Get them! Zany: On it! (Zany rushes off after them, but, Rosa locks the door.) Zany: Ouch! Rosa: Too easy. (lands in the laundry.) not the cleanest escape, but good. Pablo: Of course. I hope the Master calls. (Pablo's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Pablo: Ah. speak of the devil. Hello? Emperor Murgatroyd: All right. I am now giving you your new mission. You will be scattered into two parts of Mexico to find a strand of hair from each dog. That way, I have them cause calamity to the country. Pablo: Will do, master! Emperor Murgatroyd: Be sure to report to me when you're done. Rosa: Yes, master! (Murgatroyd hangs up.) Pablo: Come on. Let's get out of here. (Pablo picks up Rosa.) Pablo: Now, I'll drop you off at the eastern side of Mexico. Hang on tight! (Pablo and Rosa rush out. Back at the hallway, Zany is rubbing her nose.) Zany: Stupid cat almost broke my nose. (TJ checks the tracking device.) TJ: They're heading for the other side of Mexico. Come on! We haven't a moment to lose. (Team Beanstalk rushes off. At a hillside, Pablo drops off Rosa.) Pablo: Here. There should be a home with a few dogs not far from here. Rosa: Okay. Pablo: I'll be back to pick you up. (Pablo dashes off.) Rosa: All right. Now to carry out the... (The ground starts shaking and Rosa is trapped in a mudslide.) Rosa: Pablo! Somebody! Help! Part Three (At the hotel parking lot, TJ and the others were about to get in the car when Pablo accidentally bumps into TJ.) TJ and Pablo: Ouch! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes starring Rosy Category:Fan made episodes starring Scrounger